infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Neon District
The Neon District was one of three distinct boroughs within Empire City, appearing in Infamous. It is the south-most district in the city and the starting area for Cole MacGrath. It was originally taken over by the Reaper faction lead by Sasha. Description Environment The Neon District was the most generic borough. Most of it looked just like any bustling city. Buildings in this district were normally easy to climb due to the massive amounts of windows and neon fixtures adorning all of the buildings. There weren't as many electrical lines throughout this district compared to the others, because being the most modern district in the city, theoretically, most of the power would be underground. Its appearance took its cues from 'neon districts' in many of the world's larger cities, such as Soho in London and Times Square in New York. The Neon District boasted a subway line that looped around the borders of the borough, and a park, as well as several public monuments. It was the commercial district of Empire City, as the majority of the buildings were offices and businesses. It was also the only district with direct access to the mainland, through Stampton Bridge. History ''Infamous: Post Blast'' ''Infamous'' The Neon District was the starting location for Cole MacGrath in Infamous. It was under control of the Reapers, with Sasha as their leader. The Neon was the least affected district after The Blast and the safest place to live. The resident gang of this district was the Reapers, headed by Sasha. Since this was the starting district in the game, the Reapers were the easiest gang to defeat. It was here that Cole MacGrath and his friend Zeke Dunbar attempted to flee town after the citizens heard the "truth" about Cole. However, the two returned to the Neon after a failed attempt to flee through the Stampton Bridge, where Cole met FBI agent Moya Jones, who promised to help clear his name. Eventually, thanks to a Reaper mad bomber, the entire Neon District went black due to a power outage. It was up to Cole to restore power to the entire district by traveling beneath the sewers and activating the substations. After power was restored to the entire district and the Reapers' territory was taken, Cole was prepared to confront Sasha. After navigating a long tunnel, Cole met her and engaged in a battle with her. Victorious, he tried to force some answers out of Sasha, shortly before the First Sons came and hauled her away. As the tunnel was falling apart, and with no way back to the Neon, Cole was forced to press on and enter the slums of the Warren. With the help of two engineers, Cole was able to create a route back to the Neon by lowering the Stone Canal Bridge. Later on, the district fell victim to two gas balloons created by the First Sons. Civilians ended up becoming affected by the gas and would attack Cole on sight. Fortunately, this threat was countered by Cole. ''Infamous'' (comics) ''Infamous 2'' The Neon appeared in Infamous 2 ''when the Beast appeared at Archer Square and began sucking civilians in the area into the wormhole formed from his palm. Along with the other districts of Empire City, the Neon no longer exists as a result of the destruction caused by the Beast. ''Infamous: Anarchy Locations Archer Square Archer Square was an iconic location within the Neon, and it also made an appearance in 'Infamous 2. Archer Square was a meeting place at the heart of the Neon District in Empire City. Encompassed by three connecting roads, the square was home to a large statue with glazed pavilions on either side. There were also a host of planters and benches dotted around the square. Around the roads that circled the square were a number of office buildings, stores and even a museum, some of which had billboards and big screen TV's atop them. After the Empire City Blast, the area became dangerous, due to the Reaper faction taking control of the Neon and terrorizing the citizens. After learning of a food drop in the area, Cole MacGrath and Zeke Dunbar made their way to Archer Square only to find the food crates had snagged on the damaged statue. Cole climbed the mangled structure and destroyed the link that had caught on the statue, allowing the food crates to fall to the square below.Mission: First Glimpse. ''Infamous. In Infamous 2, as Cole was about to leave Empire City for New Marais, the Beast appeared at the heart of Archer Square, destroying the square, along with the rest of Empire City. Additionally, the Beast ripped the statue at Archer Square from its foundations and hurled it at Cole, who was watching events unfold from the Empire City pier.Mission: Introduction. Infamous 2. Fremont Bridge Fremont Bridge was one of the main traffic bridges in Empire City, connecting the Neon and Historic Districts. It was destroyed by Cole’s Lightning Storm shortly after the Ray Sphere blast. Stampton Bridge Stampton Bridge was the main routeway out of Empire City before the Blast. It was located on the southern end of the Neon District. The Stampton Bridge was very long and wide. After the Blast, it became the HQ of Moya Jones and the FBI, as well as a major part of the Empire City Quarantine. It was sealed with several reinforced doors and the bridgeway was barricaded with cargo tankers. The bridge was then protected on one side by riot police who stopped the people of Empire City from crossing the bridge, and soldiers and machine guns were nested on the other end. Underneath the bridge was a series of pipes and structures that the Reapers were planning to sabotage. Zeke's roof Zeke owned a rooftop in the Neon. It featured a television which could be turned on any time using Cole's electricity against the junction box. It also featured mannequins lined up against the fences. Cole and Zeke would meet her often in between missions. Empire Electric Empire Electric was the main source of power for all of Empire City. It was located in the southeast of the Neon District. During the quest "Blood Trail," Cole MacGrath followed the echo of Brandon Carey to this spot. Once there, Cole was ambushed by a group of Reapers. Afterwards, a Reaper Mad Bomber appeared and blew up the whole substation, causing the entire city to lose power. Due to the high number of generators, this was a good place for Cole to recharge. Smith Fountain The Smith Fountain was a large fountain that consisted of three curved metal archways with a ball at its center. Neon lights were attached around the edgings of the metal decorations, and below the structure were two platforms where the water flowed. Cole MacGrath visited the structure once when Moya Jones informed him of the water contamination caused by the Reapers. Several civilians would often visit the area, and when the Reapers induced the water line with black tar, it made them sick. Trish Dailey was seen trying to help the sick civilians around the fountain.Mission: Mind Games. Infamous. Reaper compound The Reapers owned a large compound on the western edge of the Neon. It sat right above the Jefferson Tunnel, the lair of the Reapers' boss, Sasha. It featured two watchtowers stationed right on top of the tunnel entrance. Jefferson Tunnel The Jefferson Tunnel was located on the western edge of the Neon, right below the Reapers' compound. It was a long, junk-filled tunnel that led to the Warren. It was also home to Sasha, and it was here Cole vanquished Sasha, before entering the Warren. Trivia *When Cole has Good karma, his only enemies will be the Reapers in this district. However, if Cole has Evil karma, he'll also encounter police officers that are hunting him down. **Although, encountering policemen during gameplay is rare and almost impossible to find and track down. *There is a Sly Cooper insignia in the center of the map, which is the park's fountain. *Some players have had occurrences of pedestrians on rooftops throwing rocks, instead of Reapers. *As seen in the opening of ''Infamous 2'', the Neon District, as well as Empire City as a whole, appears much larger than it did in the original ''Infamous''. This may have been due to graphical limitations at the time, since the comics, cutscenes, and promotional trailers also depict Empire City much larger than it was portrayed in Infamous. Gallery Neon Map.png|A map of the Neon References Category:Locations in Infamous